


HT100 Challenge 46 – Lingering: Drip

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #46 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 46 – Lingering: Drip

Drip. That sound was gonna drive him crazy. Ryan pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise, but the wet splashes continued. Each drop made him feel small; his body ached with bruises that had faded decades ago. He bit down on his lip, tasting blood and remembering a hot summer day when he’d been too ill to move because his father had beaten the shit out of him. Someone had forgotten to fully turn off the sink, so he’d lain there, hearing that awful dripping sound, but unable to do a goddamn thing about it.


End file.
